Zim & Tiff: The homicidal Ave Rats.
by Yuki-san
Summary: Zim and Tiff go to Seattle *what happens I dont know*


michelle... wake up!  
what?  
it's time to play burgulars  
Reall BURGULARS...?!?!  
REAL BURGULARS!  
  
*The two frightened children ran out of the room  
and did what god made them to do on this horrid evening*  
  
*Rome enters Claymoore mental institution*  
Welcome back lisa  
MY NAME IS NOT LISA!!  
hey torch  
hey lisa  
miss me?  
not much  
MY NAME IS NOT LISA!!  
*Rome sees that there is a new girl in her delightful  
home of chaos and misery*  
*The new girl was michelle*  
[[ Michelle   
----------  
name: Michelle Whineburger  
Things to do: nothing  
favorite quote: "Go away im sleeping"  
Favorite music: whatever the *uck i want.  
Diagnonsense: Border line Personality disorder.  
Socipop,skitzofrenia.  
  
Oh my god michelle you will never guess who i ran into  
who?  
Oh my god! heather mooney!!!  
** Tiffany wakes up remembering nothing **  
she comes back to life with all the pittyness inside her  
and wonders what the hell did she just dream about. Yes  
she had a dream about Rome and Michelle somehow it interrupted  
with the scariness of jubei and yuki's lives and interrupted  
her happiness severely. She is in very much shock at   
the momment and she cant move her eyes. "NO ROME AND MICHELLE  
" tiffany bursts into scaryness.   
  
Tiffany awakens and puts on her bunny suit and runs  
into the bathroom.  
Not knowing what to do at the present momment she hides in  
the cabbinet hoping she will not be disturbed.  
  
She puts on some black nail pollish and showers and leaves.  
She goes and eats corn dogs in mcdonalds and then  
flicks off into another realm of sad and sorrow. *This  
story is scary!* Tiffany awakens in seattle where she  
is welcomed by the scary people of The ave. She runs  
into her parlor of maddness and does whatever she does  
in there! *** WE STILL DONT KNOW ***  
  
We all waited patiently 23 minutes.. she came out with  
ZIM!!! Tiffany showed everyone her friend 'zim' and he   
dispised them  
who are u worm babys!  
GET MY MY MOKA!!!  
GIRRRRRRRR  
.. gir pops out  
YES ZIM!  
MOKA..... NOW!!!  
.. gir hands zim a cup of cow shit  
GIRRRR WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???  
mo000ka!  
.. zim kicks gir far far away??  
better...  
.. Jubei sees zim and runs up and tackles him.  
HELP! HELP!  
ZIM!! MY GOD!!! COME TO ME!!  
WHERE IS JOHNEN!?!? WHERE IS HE!  
WHO SENT U ...   
!  
.. right  
BACK OFF JUBEI!!!  
sorry i just have waited to meet zim!  
CALM DOWN WORM BABY!  
ZIM WILL KILL!  
ZIM WILL ...  
zim, calm down grandpa mudman   
I will do things to u later *grin*  
... HELP!!!!  
:) BACK OFF TIFFANY HES MINE  
WHERES JOHNEN!!!  
johnen is dead!!!!  
no!! he shall not be dead! where is his grave*Grin*  
... *Gir!* take me away from this hidious beast!  
.. im making the cake!  
GirRr!!!   
??  
..  
RIGHT!!   
.. gir and zim fly away and never come back.  
dammit jubei!  
*shivers* *tears*  
.. zim flys back suddenly  
tiffany im sorry, ill stay just keep the hidious  
breed of loser away...  
yep yep yep yep yep yep yep  
GirRR!!!  
sorry  
.. gir runs around in circle "he he"  
..what ever shall i do. *sigh*  
lets go away...  
.. tiffany and zim get in the space ship and go away   
far away.. AWAY from the evil hidious jubei  
*cries*  
NOOOO!!!!!!!  
.. jubei shivers and reaches for 'self destruct'  
.. Tiffany saddens as she leaves and gives her a   
dont die dont die dont lie (dont be dead) look.  
. jubei sees her pain but reaches for it anyway.  
#(*$*#($ KABOOM( #*($*#($   
.. r.i.p jubei we shall miss you .. (..cries..)  
.. Tiffany sees she has gone to a better place  
and out of the misery beast world 'earth' as the living  
may have called it. She see's she is still with her zim  
and the faces may have changed but the hassles are still  
the same.  
.. Tiffany looks at gir and says:  
"Im gonna call you dizzy!"   
"Seems like uve been drinking!"  
.. gaz laughs "im making the cake!"  
rahhr ahrhr RAoaRrRrr  
*shiver* give me the bottle!  
okie.. ;[   
.. gir shiverly hands tiffany the bottle of tequla.  
.. Tiffany is about to throw it when zim grabs the bottle  
downs the bottle and throws it over board.  
.. Tiffany hits him and says "dammit zim!"  
SHUSH! zim DRIVING DRUNK  
eeK.. *hides*  
.. They keep driving and driving and missing random  
objects.. And keep going and going and gone. 


End file.
